I Don't Want To Be Saved
by HCookie
Summary: Elena is tired of living. She knows that Kol will kill her once he returns from the other side. Elena will live-die- with the consequences of her actions. One-Shot :() Read and Review!


(**A/N: I have been upset and angry seen Nina Dobrev and Ian Somerhalder have broken up. This is just a way to vent. Read and Review? Enjoy…)**

Elena had dreaded the moment that she would have to face the angry Original. She had known that the veil was to be lifted. She also knew that she couldn't just stop Bonnie, because Jeremy could come back. And God, she missed Jeremy.

Losing him was Elena's breaking point. She couldn't live, breathe, act like some normal human person because of many things. She was a vampire. Who drank blood. And hung out with other vampires. Who was, in fact, part of a freaking love triangle with two other vampires. Don't forget that she's a doppelgänger of the evil vampire bitch Katherine Pierce, of all the people in the world.

Kol was going to kill her. Elena knew that she had it coming to her, especially after helping kill the Original.

In her defense, it was the best, the only idea that she had to help Jeremy grow his Hunter's Mark.

Everyone wanted the cure for one reason or another. Stefan wanted it for himself, and her. Rebekah wanted it for herself. Damon wanted it for her, and to kill Klaus. Klaus wanted it to help kill Silas. The various vampire hunters wanted it to kill Klaus…or to cure Silas and send him to the other side to be with Ketsiya.

Even the ugliest creep, the first vampire, had a true love. Why couldn't she have one epic love? But no, she had to be caught between two different vampire brothers. The Salvatores. She was helping history repeat itself, being like Katherine.

That tug was back. The pulling feeling that made her just want to sink down and shove all her emotions out the door. Elena wished she could do that. She _wanted_ to, with all of her heart. But Elena knew she couldn't. Not with how everything was going.

_**Just go with it, **_Elena thought. _**It's for the best, after all. You can never be happy. You'll always be sad. So just exist in this world. It would be better than dying, wouldn't it?**_

Elena let the tug pull her in.

Something smashed. A bang. Her end was near. Now, if only it would come fast enough. With the veil not yet brought down, Elena would be able to say goodbye. As if that would fix anything.

"Greetings from the dead, love. Didn't expect me to come back?" Kol's voice rang throughout the graveyard.

"I knew you would, Kol." The anticipated Elena's reply, a sarcastic remark on the tip of his tongue. But before he could utter a word, Elena said abruptly, "I just wanted a normal life. With happiness, love, acceptance. Maybe go to college. Get married, have kids. Enjoy the little things about life that not everyone noticed. But life isn't fair, and I get that. I truly do. And I'm going to ask that you give mercy to me. Kill me quick, with little pain. Please." Elena said all of this while looking down at her brother's grave, her only sign of emotion being the tightness of her lips, the wisdom and experience in her eyes.

At that moment, Kol admired one of his murderers. He respected that she knew her death was inevitable. He liked that she had just gotten her point out there and across, no foreplay or distractions used.

He decided that he wouldn't kill her just yet. He would get _some_ play time.

"Nice speech, darling. I will take your request into consideration." Kol paused, a fake thoughtful expression manning his boyish features.

"Request denied." Kol stated, his face turning into Hell itself. He lunged to grab Elena, and snagged a piece of her hair.

Elena let him. She wouldn't run away, or hide, or beg for him to stop. Elena wouldn't rely on the useless hope that someone would come and save her.

And so Elena stayed still, even when he forced her to bend into painful stances. Standing up was her way of telling Kol that she would die with pride, not with shame.

Kol let go of her. "Now, how am I supposed to get a lot of fun out of that? You're willing to die? Get mad, sad, determined, little doppelgänger. I expected you to end with a fight, and I fight I will get."

Elena turned to him, a sickly grin marring her simple features. "And why is that, Kol? Why do you want me to fight? All you have to do is torture me until there's a stake in my heart, no ring on my hand, werewolf venom in my system."

"You are a brave girl, love. Act like one. Now, I would think that a savior is coming to get you, but…"

"No one is going to save me. Even if they do come, I would rather die before go back to life as it is. I don't want to be saved, Kol. I would prefer you not kill me on my own brother's grave. Can you do me the favor, or is my request denied?"

"Request allowed, Elena."

Kol proceeded to lead her to an old willow tree. Elena remembered sitting under this tree when she was younger, writing in her diary. She sat under the wispy leaves, leaning onto the massive tree trunk. This would be the place where everything started, as well as ended.

Elena never heard the snapping of the twig from her willow tree. She never felt Kol lunge the shallow stick right through her heart. No, Elena was already tangled in her own mind, drifting into the empty void that was her limbo.


End file.
